Situaciones problemáticas
by Karinits-san
Summary: Shikamaru sale con Kankuro a tomar unos tragos, pero la ingesta de alcohol se les escapa de manos, llegando en malas condiciones a la mansión del Kazekage. En ese lugar, una Temari no muy contenta los espera. ¡Atente a las consecuencias, Shikamaru! ATENCIÓN, CAPÍTULO EXTRA (NUEVO). Créditos al creador de la imagen. THREE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.
1. Problemático recibimiento

**Hola gente, gracias por entrar en este fic, el cual será two-shot narrado en tercera persona, lo cual es raro en mí, ya que sólo tengo una historia escrita de esa forma.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dedican un tiempo en leer mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que me agregan como favorito o siguiendo, y a las personas que simplemente leen.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Situaciones problemáticas**

 **Capítulo 1.- Problemático recibimiento.**

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y nada que aparecían por la puerta. Habían salido cerca de ocho de la noche y aún no regresaban. Ella no se caracterizaba por tener una gran paciencia, contar hasta diez y respirar hondo le costaba un mundo, sin embargo, por sus hermanos y su novio lo hacía, le costaba, pero lo hacía. Sabaku no Temari estaba sentada en un gran sillón cerca del ventanal de la sala principal; tenía su espalda apoyada en el respaldar y los brazos cruzados, su semblante era serio, y tenía los labios apretados. Ensimismada, no sintió cuando alguien se acercaba.

—Oneesan, deberías estar durmiendo —dijo el menor de sus hermanos, en su tono característico—, es bastante tarde.

—Gaara, no te escuché llegar —respondió la rubia, algo distraída—. ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Tenía sed —prosiguió inexpresivo, el Kazekage—fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y vi la luz encendida del salón, ¿por qué no estás en tu habitación?

—Estoy esperando a ese par —acotó molesta, la de coletas—. Quiero saber en qué estado llegarán.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, oneesan —señaló con mesura, el pelirrojo—, tú sabes que Kankuro es de los shinobis que no se irá del bar o del local nocturno hasta que lo cierren, a menos que haga un escándalo en éste y lo echen.

—No creo que tarden más de lo que han tardado — señaló con determinación, la mayor—, algo me dice que llegarán de un momento a otro.

—Veo mucha seguridad en tus palabras, Temari —prosiguió, el ex jinchuriki —. Al parecer le tienes mucha fe a Nara, aunque no creo que se venga sin Kankuro, no es de los shinobis que abandona a sus compañeros en una misión y aunque éste no sea el caso, no lo hará; sino, ya se estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

Gaara tenía razón, Shikamaru nunca abandonaría a un compañero en una misión, y aunque esto no se le parecía en nada, ya que sólo era una salida «entre hombres», como lo había denominado su odioso hermano mediano, tampoco lo dejaría solo. La rubia apretó su puño derecho enterrándose las uñas, estaba furibunda con la situación, no soportaba la idea de que su bohemio hermano haya convencido a su inocente novio para acompañarlo; sí, porque para ella, el estratega era inocente, ya que él no había sido el de la idea, sino el desgraciado de Kankuro, como decía ésta; y aunque el pelinegro, pudo haberse negado, nunca lo hubiese hecho, porque él siempre decía que sí a las peticiones de los hermanos de su novia. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, si era por quedar bien con ellos, por gusto, por respecto o simplemente porque valoraba mucho su vida.

—Maldición —acotó encolerizada, la rubia—, ¿a qué hora pensarán volver?

—Tranquila oneesan —habló con calma, el pelirrojo —, ya llegarán. Anda a acostarte, sino terminarás resfriada.

—¡No!, me quedaré aquí sentada —señaló cruzando los brazos, la kunoichi —. Ve a dormir, Gaara, no trasnoches por culpa de ese mal dueto.

El kazekage observaba detenidamente a su hermana mayor, siempre se comportaba de forma obstinada cuando algo le molestaba, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, era demasiado terca. La rubia siempre se había caracterizado por tener un carácter indómito y altanero, el cual con los años, había menguado favorablemente para sus hermanos. Según el marionetista, Kamisama se había apiadado de ellos mandándole un novio a Temari; el estratega había caído como maná del cielo y los había librado de su mal carácter y de su lado violento.

—Ve a tu habitación, Temari; sabrás muy bien cuando lleguen esos dos —continuó, el menor—. Conoces a Kankuro y sabes lo escandaloso que es, de seguro lo escucharás una cuadra antes que llegue a casa.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase el pelirrojo, cuando una voz familiar se empezó a escuchar desde afuera. No era necesario afinar el oído para escuchar lo que hablaba, el castaño parloteaba como si estuviese en plena feria.

—Nara, trata de mantenerte en pie —advertía con preocupación, el castaño—, estamos a unos metros de la puerta y las luces están encendida. Mi dulce hermana debe estar esperándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pronto escucharemos su melodiosa voz.

Esa simple frase por parte de su hermano, hizo que rubia se crispara al instante. Rápidamente, ésta se puso de pie con la intención de abrir la puerta e ir golpearlos, pero Gaara le hizo una seña con su mano deteniéndola.

—Cálmate Temari —ordenó, el Kazakage, podía ver el aura maligna que emanaba de ésta—, déjalos que ingresen a la casa.

La mujer apretó los dientes y empuñó sus manos, la rabia la consumía, pero su hermano menor tenía razón, debía dejar que esos borrachos entraran. La chica cerró sus bellos ojos, e inhaló y exhaló aire con el fin de recuperar la cordura.

El sonido de la puerta no se hizo esperar; los ninjas ingresaron y arrastraron los pies hasta el salón.

—Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento tan concurrido—ironizó, el marionetista con falsa sonrisa, tratando de mantener el equilibrio —, pero si está toda la familia reunida.

—Deja de hablar estupideces, Kankuro —arremetió enfadada, la rubia —no te da vergüenza llegar en ese estado, eres el líder unidad antiterrorista, el guardaespaldas del Kazakage.

—Ya no me regañes hermanita —continuó, el castaño —, si sólo fuimos a relajarnos un rato, había que sacarse el estrés del cuerpo, y a todo esto, ¿por qué no regañas también a tu noviecito?

Ante los dichos de su hermano, la mujer desvió su mirada iracunda hacia susodicho, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que éste, estaba dormido de pie, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

— ¡Despierta Naraaa! —gritó la mujer encolerizada, se podía ver la furia viva en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué terminaste en ese estado?

El estratega sólo reaccionó apretando sus ojos, pero continuó en su quinto sueño.

—Temari, la respuesta está a la vista— habló socarronamente, el marionetista—, salió a beber con su futuro cuñado, ¿qué tiene de malo? No le deberías ponerle tanto dramatismo al asunto.

—No te estoy preguntado a ti, imbécil—respondió furibunda, la dama, señalándolo con su dedo índice—, no eres su representante, ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero si el pobre no puede ni hablar—acotó sonriendo, Kankuro —, volvió a quedarse dormido. Lo traje de vuelta a la mansión, porque de repente cayó dormido sobre la mesa, botando una botella de sake llena, eso fue un gran desperdicio. Tuve que traerlo prácticamente a arrastras. El castaño comenzó a sacudir al moreno, tratando de despertarlo; sabía que si no hacía, podía ocurrir una desgracia, no quería morir en manos de su hermana, y tampoco quería una guerra con Konoha, si a su hermana se le ocurría desollar vivo a su embajador.

—Nara, vamos hombre despierta —decía, el castaño mientras lo sacudía bruscamente por el hombro.

A metro y medio, Temari y Gaara observaban la escena. La kunoichi apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y enterraba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, no podía seguir conteniendo su rabia, lo último que esperaba escuchar, era que Shikamaru estaba dando lástima en un bar por lo borracho que estaba, y más aún, junto a su hermano, que tenía cierta fama de ebrio entre los shinobis de Suna, ella no quería esa fama para su novio. En cambio, el pelirrojo simplemente observaba con su típica cara de póker, su semblante no decía nada.

—¿Pasa algo, Kankuro? —musitaba con pereza, el pelinegro, restregando las manos por sus ojos —, todavía no amanece porque me estás despertando.

—¡No estás en tu cama para estar dando esa respuesta! —interrumpió la rubia con cara de poco amigos, acercándose al moreno.

La agresividad de esas palabras, hizo que el de coleta despertara de golpe, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente.

—Te-Temari… —balbuceó el estratega, percatándose de donde se encontraba —, por favor, mujer, no grites que no soporto el dolor de cabeza.

—A mí no me das órdenes, Shikamaru —respondió altiva, la rubia —, ese dolor es simplemente la causa de tu ingesta de alcohol.

—Mendokusai —susurró el moreno, tocándose las sienes.

—Cálmate, Temari —acotó con cautela, el marionetista—, déjalo que vaya a dormir y mañana lo interrogas, apenas puede hablar.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —prosiguió serio, el Kazekage—, es bastante tarde y quiero dormir un poco más, ya que es domingo.

—Gaara, ¿no vas a decir nada más? —preguntó confundida, la kunoichi.

—No, no es un problema que me concierne, oneesan —habló con prudencia, el pelirrojo —no es un asunto de estado, sino una rencilla personal entre tú y Shikamaru.

El kazekage se despidió y se retiró de la sala, rumbo a su habitación.

—Creo que yo también me voy a retirar— sonrió el castaño a la pareja, comenzando a salir de la sala.

—¡Para dónde vas, Kankuro! —miró inquisidoramente, la rubia a su hermano.

—Ya te dije que a dormir —respondió cabreado, el marionetista —,no seas tan obstinada, mujer. Sólo salimos a beber unos cuantos tragos y se nos pasó la mano, es decir, a Nara, ya que yo aún estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

—Problemática —pronunció con parsimonia, el moreno, captando la atención de la rubia —, deja que tu hermano vaya a dormir, el problema no es con él, sino conmigo; él no me obligó salir, ni tampoco a beber, así que déjalo que se retire. Solucionemos esto como personas civilizadas, Temari.

—Shikamaru… —musitó la kunoichi, algo sorprendida.

—Hasta que te salió el habla cuñadito, ya era hora —rió divertido, el castaño —, por favor, tranquiliza a mi hermana que yo no puedo, no tengo ese don. Hazla entender que sólo fue una inocente salida.

—Disculpa Kankuro, y anda a dormir —prosiguió, el estratega —la raíz del problema es que salí contigo, siendo éste mi primer día en Suna.

El marionetista al escuchar las palabras de Nara, no pudo aguantar la risa y miró divertido a su hermana, la cual bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

—Temari, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías planes con Nara? —habló socarronamente el castaño, mirando a su hermana—. Te dije que lo iba invitar a tomar unos tragos, porque vi que tenías más papeleo de lo acostumbrado.

La rubia se quedó como una estatua, mirando el suelo. No podía verle la cara a su hermano, la había descubierto y estaba avergonzada.

—¡Qué no te dé pena, Temari! —parloteó, Kankuro—, somos humanos y tenemos necesidades. Era épico ver a su hermana en ese estado, ahora ya le sabía una, y la usaría para defenderse en futuros ataques verbales contra ésta.

Shikamaru miró fijamente a su cuñado y éste entendió de inmediato.

—Me voy a dormir —se despidió, el marionetista—, que descansen y no hagan tanto ruido, ya que Gaara tiene el sueño muy liviano, y por favor, procuren estar temprano cada uno en su respectiva habitación, ya que mi hermanito es un muy tradicionalista y puede espantarse si es que ve a uno de ustedes saliendo temprano de la habitación del otro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fic. Esta historia en un comienzo estaba pensada como un one-shot, pero mi mente pervertida tergiversó la idea original.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, felicitación, entre otros; déjalo a través de un reviews, ya que me encantan. Saludos.**


	2. Todo se arregla conversando

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en el capítulo dos de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Coeli Nara, espero que te guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Situaciones problemáticas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Todo se arregla conversando.**

Kankuro salió del salón dejando sola a la pareja. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente, Temari aún continuaba con la mirada en el piso, ya no estaba sonrojada, la vergüenza había desaparecido, aunque la ira comenzaba a invadirla. El estratega la observaba algo preocupado; sabía que la rubia iba a explotar, y lo más seguro era que él pagaría las consecuencias de su enojo; en parte, era culpable. También estaba consciente de que no podría huir de su enfado, ya que estaba a un metro de ella. Quizás había hablado de más, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, quien sabe hasta qué hora, ella hubiese seguido discutiendo con el marionetista.

—Temari, sé que estás molesta por lo que dije enfrente de Kankuro —habló con mesura, el pelinegro —, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Callado te veías mejor, Nara —respondió irritada, la rubia, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo—, no debiste entrometerte entre Kankuro y yo, era una discusión entre hermanos.

—¿Discusión entre hermanos? —acotó contrariado, el moreno —por favor mujer, el origen de esta disputa era que yo había llegado en mal estado. Debiste haber tratado ese asunto conmigo desde un principio, no con Kankuro.

—Tienes la desfachatez suficiente para decirme eso —refunfuñó, la kunoichi fuera de sí —, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de responderme cuando te lo pregunté, simplemente continuaste durmiendo.

—¿Me preguntaste por qué estaba ebrio? —inquirió confundido, el de coleta, llevando su mano derecha a la nuca —. La verdad, no lo recuerdo, mujer.

—Como lo vas a recordar, ¡si estabas durmiendo! —profirió con furia, la embajadora, apretando los dientes.

—La verdad es que sólo recuerdo gritos y a Kankuro sacudiéndome —dijo avergonzado, el Nara, rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada—, no sé muy bien que pasó antes de eso.

—Vaya, y ahora me sales con eso —articuló con ironía, la rubia —. Tan seguro que hablabas enfrente de Kankuro.

—Está bien mujer, tú ganas —habló cansinamente, el pelinegro, llevando sus manos a las sienes —, me equivoqué, no quise indisponerte frente a tu hermano, pero entiende, problemática, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, igual que ahora.

—Me dejaste en evidencia enfrente del idiota de Kankuro —replicó con molestia, la kunoichi —, cada vez que pueda me lo sacará en cara.

—Lo siento, mujer —habló arrepentido, el pelinegro, frotándose las sienes —, no fue mi intención.

—Crees que con un «lo siento, mujer» se arregla todo, Shikamaru —profirió con molestia, la mujer —, tendrás que hacer méritos para que te disculpe.

—Está bien, mujer —rogó, el moreno, tratando de convencerla —, haré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, consígueme unos analgésicos que no aguanto el dolor.

—Ese dolor es consecuencia de tus actos —refunfuñó, la kunoichi, frunciendo en ceño.

—No seas cruel mujer, apiádate de mí, y ve a buscarme lo que te pedí —suplicó con la mirada, el estratega—, te devolveré el favor con creces.

—Más te vale recordar todo lo que me estas prometiendo, Shikamaru —habló con un tono amenazante, la rubia—, porque te juro que te cobraré la palabra.

—Sí, sí, lo tendré presente, mujer —musitó desesperado, el de coleta —, sólo apúrate.

La mujer salió de la sala dejando al estratega parado en medio del salón, éste al verse solo, se dirigió hacia el sillón más cercano y se sentó; apoyó su espalda en el respaldo, lo que lo incitó a quedarse dormido.

—Shikamaru, despierta —habló, la dama, golpeando varias veces la mejilla del moreno —, te traje los analgésicos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó somnoliento, el pelinegro, recibiendo los analgésicos y el vaso de agua de su novia.

—Faltan quince minutos para las cinco de la mañana —señaló, la rubia con tranquilidad, sentada en el sillón.

—Medokusai, es bastante tarde —musitó, el moreno, luego de ingerir los analgésicos que le había pasado Temari—, me iré a dormir. —Tú también debieses hacer lo mismo, mujer —señaló con pereza, el pelinegro, dejando el vaso en la mesita que estaba enfrente, para luego comenzar a pararse.

—Espera un momento, Shikamaru —profirió ansiosa, la kunoichi, tirando del brazo de su novio, devolviéndolo al sillón —, deja que te haga efecto los analgésicos y de ahí te vas a dormir.

—Mmm… prefiero que los analgésicos hagan efecto mientras duermo —musitó con los ojos cerrados, el estratega, acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón.

—No puedes dormir aquí, Shikamaru —la voz de la mujer hacia deducir que algo planeaba —, es un sillón y no es tan blando.

—¿Qué pretendes mujer? —inquirió, el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos y enarcando una ceja—. ¿Mantenerme despierto el resto de la noche?, ya va amanecer.

La rubia se sentó sobre sus rodillas y sonrió con descaro; luego se acercó peligrosamente al torso del moreno, y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de éste.

—Ésa no parece la pregunta de un genio — susurró con sensualidad, la dama, cerca del oído del jounin —. Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera, ¿verdad?

La cercanía de la embajadora, puso ansioso al de coleta, sabía que la mujer era de las personas que no daba puntada sin hilo, una mujer calculadora, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Iba a cobrarle el favor en ese preciso momento y sin miramientos. El moreno sonrió de medio lado y tomó a la mujer por la cintura, sentándola sobre sus piernas.

—Problemática, ¿no esperarás ni un sólo día para cobrarme el favor? —musitó con pereza, el moreno, atrayendo el cuerpo de la mujer hacia él—, no estoy en mi cien por ciento.

—No, no es mi culpa que te duela cabeza —habló en su tono característico, la rubia, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del estratega —yo no te obligué a salir con Kankuro.

—Si me hubieses avisado, desde un comienzo, que tenía planes conmigo—continuó con parsimonia, el pelinegro—, no habría salido con tu hermano.

—Siempre estuve con Kankuro en la oficina —prosiguió la kunoichi, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del shinobi, para separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos —, ¿cómo querías que te avisara?, además era obvio que quería estar contigo, no te veo hace tres semanas, y te dices llamar el hombre más inteligente del país de fuego, hasta un hombre con menos de la mitad de tu coeficiente intelectual se da cuenta.

—No me ofendas mujer —Shikamaru acarició el rostro de la dama con sutileza— tú sabes que las cosas obvias que te involucran, no son mi fuerte, y menos si no te veo hace tres semana, mi capacidad de razonar se detuvo con sólo verte.

La rubia se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior, pero eso le duró unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—No creas que con palabras bonitas se me va a olvidar que saliste a beber con Kankuro —refunfuñó, la embajadora.

—Mujer problemática, a veces creo que sufres de bipolaridad —musitó aburrido, el Nara—, pasas por todos los estados en cuestión de segundos. No discutamos más la salida con Kankuro, eso ya fue; ahora estoy aquí contigo. La salida me dejó un terrible dolor de cabeza, que con tanta plática, ya casi desapareció, y a todo esto, ¿qué me diste de tomar?

—Una dosis doble de analgésicos para la reseca —sonrió triunfante, Temari —, y gracias a Kamisama te hizo efecto.

—Problemática, quieres que me dé una úlcera —espetó, el estratega, enarcando una ceja—, conociéndote triplicaste la dosis.

Temari sonrió de forma maligna, Shikamaru la había descubierto, pero ya no importaba, ella había ganado y él tendría que cumplir sus deseos. La mujer cambio de posición y volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas al lado de su novio.

—Te traje los analgésicos y además te quité el dolor de cabeza —prosiguió, la kunoichi, apoyada en el hombro de su novio, a la vez, que deslizaba una de sus mano, peligrosamente, hacia el pantalón del moreno —, merezco mi premio, shinobi, o ¿no?

—Tsk, eres terrible mujer —musitó extasiado, el de coleta, al sentir la suave mano de la dama adentrarse bajo la tela de su pantalón—, siempre te sales con la tuya, no me queda más que cumplir tus caprichos.

—No siempre se gana, Nara —susurró expectante, la dama, mientras acariciaba el miembro prominente de su novio por encima de la ropa interior —, esta vez se harán las cosas a mi manera.

—Te vengarás de mí, ¿cierto? —masculló excitado, el estratega, tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque sus manos ya habían comenzado a buscar piel de la mujer —. ¿Cómo piensas torturarme?

—¿Ansioso?, Shi… ka… ma... ru

—Tortuosa lentitud —murmuró absorto, el moreno—. Es desesperante, pero me encanta, mujer.

La rubia lentamente se deslizó hasta el cuello del shinobi. Ella besó y succionó esa piel que tanto la tentaba, definitivamente la excitaba sobremanera. Dirigió su mano libre hasta el pantalón de éste, para desabrocharlo, y así otorgar mayor movilidad a su otra mano, que un rato atrás, había comenzado a masajear la zona que la obnubilaba. La kunoichi dejó de frotar la masculinidad de su hombre por encima de la ropa interior, e introdujo su mano bajo la tela con el fin de masturbarlo.

—Te-Temari… ya era hora que te animaras a tomarlo, me estabas desesperando —musitaba, el pelinegro, con los ojos en blanco—, me encanta que hagas ese trabajo por mí.

—Eres un vago de primera, todo lo tengo que hacer yo —habló con ansiedad, la embajadora, mientras su mano ascendía y descendía por el miembro enhiesto del moreno.

—Problemática, se supone que me estás torturando —susurró absorto, el jounin, mientras jadeaba —, yo sólo me dejo hacer.

—¿Alguna vez dije que te iba a torturar, genio? —preguntó con ironía, la rubia, cesando su tarea—. Eso fue lo que tú creíste.

—Aaahhh…

—Ahora te pondrás a trabajar, shinobi—espetó con altivez, Temari—. Recuerda que vas hacer lo que yo quiera. Eres literalmente mi esclavo.

—Mendokusai

La mujer se abalanzó con desesperación hacia la boca del moreno, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos. Shikamaru respondió ese beso con pasión; entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, alteraba todos sus sentidos, ya estaba extasiado, pero los besos de la rubia hacía que su temperatura corporal se elevara mucho más. El shinobi sentó a la mujer a horcajadas sobre él y aprisionó su cuerpo con los brazos, luego de unos segundos, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la dama para amasarle el glúteo derecho, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano atendía el seno izquierdo de la rubia. Por su parte, Temari encaminó una de sus manos hacia el objeto de su perdición, mientras la otra mano seguía presionando la nuca del moreno para continuar profundizando el beso.

Ensimismados en sus acciones, los embajadores no escucharon el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, los cuales se hacían cada vez más audibles.

—¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? —espetó furibundo, Kankuro —. Son unos inmorales sin remedio.

Estupefactos ante la aparición del castaño, la pareja dejó de sobajearse, arreglaron sus vestiduras y volvieron a sentarse de forma normal. Shikamaru en estado de shock, contaba los segundos de vida que le quedaban antes morir en manos del despiadado marionetista, de seguro iba a echarle toda la culpa, miró de reojo a Temari, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos, peor que la de su hermano. La rubia frunció el ceño, su semblante denotaba ira, la rabia comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué mierda estás aquí, Kankuro? —gritó encolerizada, la kunoichi, poniéndose de pie, la ira le salía por los ojos —. Siempre estás importunando.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de hacerte la ofendida? —refunfuñó, el castaño —. Estoy aquí porque fui a tomar un vaso de agua, y vi la luz encendida. Pensé que ustedes habían olvidado apagarla.

—Desaparece de aquí antes que te aniquile con mi propias manos—vociferó la mujer, mientras le aventaba el vaso que Shikamaru había dejado en la mesa.

—¡Estás loca, mujer! —reclamó, el marionetista, agarrando el vaso en el aire —. Quieres que Gaara despierte. Deja ese abanico donde estaba, estoy desarmado, no ves que ando con pijama.

Shikamaru estaba perplejo ante la escena, no supo en que momento Temari cogió el abanico del suelo, supuso que fue cuando aventó el vaso. Esa mujer era de armas tomar, el estratega lo sabía muy bien, por eso la amaba, aunque veces lo asustaba.

—Veo que te has rendido, cobarde —acotó con desdén, la rubia.

—Oye Temari, no vine a pelear contigo —prosiguió con su sermón, el castaño—, tampoco estoy molesto por lo que estabas haciendo en el sillón. Me disgusta el lugar en dónde lo estabas haciendo, ¡es el salón principal!, ¡es mi sillón favorito!, que desde hoy dejó de serlo. No pudiste aguantar unos minutos para hacer tus cochinadas en la habitación.

—Kankuro, disculpa que interrumpa la conversación —habló con mesura, el pelinegro —, pero todo esto es mi culpa, todavía no estoy sobrio, el alcohol no me permite pensar.

—Pero ella está buena y sana—arremetió, el marionetista—, y puede pensar.

—Cállense —interrumpió con moderación, la kunoichi —. Nos vamos a dormir, Shikamaru. Kankuro, cuando te vayas apaga la luz del salón.

—¡Queeeé! —exclamó sorprendido, el castaño.

—Buenas noches, Kankuro —se despidió, Shikamaru, mientras la rubia lo tiraba del brazo.

La pareja salió de la sala rumbo a la habitación, subieron la escalera en silencio, ese mismo sigilo continuó hasta llegar al dormitorio de Temari. La mujer abrió la puerta y avanzó a oscuras hasta la mesa de noche y encendió la lámpara.

—¿Qué esperas para entrar, Shikamaru? —habló con seriedad, la rubia —. Bien sabes que tienes que dormir aquí, ya que tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—Lo sé, mujer —masculló con pereza, el moreno, avanzando hasta la cama—, no tienes que recordármelo.

—Ésta ha sido una larga noche, Shikamaru —prosiguió, la dama, desvistiendo al moreno—. Sé que estás cansado, pero si no satisfago mis deseos ocultos, no podré dormir.

—¿Deseos ocultos? —murmuró con ironía, el pelinegro —, hasta tu hermano sabe lo quieres de mí.

—Deja de hablar, shinobi —musitó con sensualidad, la rubia, abrazando al estratega por la espalda, el cual ya estaba desnudo —, vamos a disfrutar un rato antes de dormir.

La mujer deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a desvestirse. Shikamaru se sentó en la cama, estaba realmente cansado, pero no podía negarle un momento de placer a la rubia, ¡claro que no!, ya que él también lo necesitaba. Tres semanas sin verla era mucho tiempo, necesitaba a esa mujer como el aire, y él, tan idiota, había preferido salir a beber con Kankuro, ya que la rubia iba a tener una jornada laboral más larga. _—Tendría que haberla esperado acostado —pensaba, el moreno_ ; pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, ahora simplemente debía actuar.

El estratega se puso de pie y abrazó a la mujer por la espalda, ciñéndola a su cuerpo. Tenerla tan cerca lo excitaba sobremanera y anulaba por completo su raciocinio, lo convertía en una especie de animal guiado sólo por sus instintos.

Temari se giró para quedar enfrente del pelinegro, manteniendo el abrazo. El aroma de ese hombre la hechizaba, simplemente la enloquecía. Ella deshizo el abrazo para llevar sus manos al rostro del moreno. Él al sentir sus manos, inclinó su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de ésta. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente. El estratega deslizó sus manos por la blanca piel de su amada; amasando los senos de ésta, para luego seguir con los glúteos. La mujer condujo una de sus manos hacia el miembro erecto de su hombre, lo tomó con sutileza, acarició su glande con su dedo pulgar y luego comenzó a masturbarlo. Escuchar los gruñidos del moreno, la extasiaba tanto, que inconscientemente comenzaba a mojarse.

—¿Estás cansado, Shikamaru? —susurró con lujuria, la rubia, al separar los labios de la boca del estratega —, si quieres hago yo todo el trabajo.

—Imposible estar cansado en esta situación —murmuró jadeante, el pelinegro—, pero si tú quieres tomar el mando, te cedo el lugar.

La kunoichi sonrió ante los dichos del Nara, lo empujó a la cama y éste se acomodó en el colchón. La mujer se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de shinobi para así saciarse de él. Recorrió con su boca el torso del moreno, succionó con fruición su piel, su sabor la volvía loca. Deslizó su lengua hasta el estómago de éste, donde depositó varios besos húmedos, continuando así su descenso. La dama llegó hasta el objeto de su perdición, luego de pasar sobre los bellos púbicos de su amado. Ella quedó embelesada con esa erección tan magnifica, estaba fascinada; por fin, después de tres largas semanas iba poder degustar nuevamente esa exquisitez. Guió su boca al miembro enhiesto de su hombre, pasó la lengua sobre su glande, saboreando su líquido pre seminal, introdujo la punta de su lengua en la abertura del glande donde sobajeó por unos segundos, luego de esto, engulló sin miramiento ese pedazo de carne prominente. Ascendió y descendió su boca a lo largo de la erección, repetidas veces; apretó ese duro músculo con su lengua contra el paladar, ¡por Kamisama!, cómo le gustaba hacer gruñir de placer a ese hombre. Así la mujer, continuó su afanosa tarea por un largo rato, hasta que decidió sacar su boca de ese delicioso bocado.

—No quiero que acabes en mi boca —susurró extasiada, la dama —, capaz que no puedas continuar.

—Mujer problemática, crees que no tengo resistencia—, musitó entre jadeos, el moreno —, si quieres puedes hacer la prueba.

La mujer sonrió mostrando su bella dentadura y se puso a horcajadas del moreno, pero dándole la espalda. Tomó con su mano la base de la erección, y la ubicó en la entrada de su hendidura penetrándose a la brevedad. Gruñidos y gemidos se escucharon a coro, un acoplamiento perfecto y delicioso. Al fin, después de tantas discusiones, pudieron estar unidos, sin duda todo ese embrollo había valido la pena. La rubia comenzó moverse rápidamente sobre su eje, apoyándose sobre los muslos del pelinegro, ascendía y descendía con desenfreno, estaba como poseída. Al ver el aceleramiento de la kunoichi, Shikamaru no quiso quedarse atrás, no podía quedar como un vago después de todo, así que embistió desde abajo tomándola firme por las caderas.

—No me dejarás hacer todo el trabajo, Shikamaru —susurró entre jadeos, la mujer —, como siempre tan machista.

—No seas tan problemática, mujer —masculló excitado, el moreno, mientras arremetía con más fuerza —, no puedes quedarte callada alguna vez.

Continuaron chocando sus cuerpos extasiados, era como una especie de competencia, de quién tenía más resistencia. Ambos jadeaban y gemían con frenesí; la fricción que se producía con el choque de sus cuerpos, los estaba matando, pero ellos continuaron con ahínco; ninguno de los dos se detendría.

Las piernas de Temari comenzaron a flaquear, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Él sintió la contracción de la cavidad de la mujer, alrededor de su pene, además del estremecimiento del cuerpo de ésta. El moreno sonrió victorioso, había ganado. Unos cuantos embates más bastaron para que él derramara su esencia en ella.

Unos segundos después de haber terminado ese intenso encuentro, el moreno ayudó a la rubia a incorporarse y la atrajo junto a él; la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

—Te gané y cumplí tus deseos —habló con pereza, el estratega, sonriendo de medio lado —, supongo que ahora vamos a dormir.

—Supones mal, shinobi —acotó con sensualidad, la rubia —, ahora viene la segunda ronda.

—Ayyy… mendokusai… por qué pregunté.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que quieran expresar, háganlo a través de un review.**

 **Saludos, un abrazo.**


	3. Un domingo tenso, romántico y prendido

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un capítulo extra de una historia, que supongo, daban por terminada. Debo reconocer que cuando terminé esta historia, siempre me quedó una espina que me molestaba y me recordaba que el fic tenía un final abierto. Bueno, la inspiración llegó y aquí estamos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las bellas que me dejaron un review en mi última historia:**

 **Anabelita: Mujer, traté de concentrarme, te juro que traté, aunque igual algo avancé. Esta semana haré lo imposible por concentrarme, yo también quiero terminar luego el próximo capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos".**

 **Roronoa Saki: Estoy feliz con tu fic, ya que luego de pasar el capítulo 100, se puso cachonda la historia jajajajj. ¡Actualizaste!, luego pasaré a leer.**

 **Miros: Gracias por volver a comentar, reviews como los tuyos inspiran a esta loca escritora a continuar.**

 **Marfer Hatake: Te entiendo tanto, es horrible volver de vacaciones y encontrar en tu escritorio lleno de papeles con tareas a realizar, pero pese a eso actualizaste, eres genial.**

 **Coeli Nara: Bella, tus comentarios me encantan… me encantan, pero…pero necesito una actualización de tus fics, ¡por favor!**

 **Karma3985: Estoy esperando cualquier actualización, tú sabes que soy tu fiel seguidora.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Situaciones problemáticas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Un domingo tenso, romántico y prendido.**

 **.**

El sol había salido hace horas en Sunagakure, poco a poco se comenzaba a ver gente por las calles, ya que al ser día domingo todo era más lento. En la mansión del Kazekage, la mañana recién comenzaba, específicamente en una de habitación, donde cierta rubia había terminado de acicalarse.

—Shikamaru, Shikamaru, despierta…—Temari remeció al estratega, quien yacía profundamente dormido en la cama de ésta—, vamos no seas vago, despierta.

—Por favor, mujer —susurró, el pelinegro, tapándose la cara con la sábana—, déjame dormir un rato más, es domingo.

—Si quieres puedes dormir después, pero ahora hay que ir a desayunar—espetó, la rubia, destapando al moreno—. Por la hora que es, Gaara ya debe haber bajado al comedor, y tiene que estar esperándonos. Tú sabes que él es muy protocolar para todo.

—Dile que me disculpe —murmuró entre dientes, el pelinegro, buscando la sábana con la mano, y dando con ésta, para luego volver a taparse—, que estoy indispuesto.

—¡Nooo!, no puedo decirle eso —exclamó, la rubia, algo complicada—, me preguntará si estás enfermo.

Shikamaru destapó su rostro y miró a la mujer enarcando una ceja.

—Problemática —sonrió de lado, el estratega, mirándola a los ojos —, cuando digo indispuesto, es que ando con resaca. Tu mente pervertida voló muy lejos.

—Mi mente debe estar atenta a lo que puede decir Kankuro, sería darle alas para que comience a molestarme.

—Ustedes nunca dejarán de reñir, ¿cierto? —el moreno se desperezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Ya, Shikamaru, levántate y ve a bañarte.

—Está bien, mujer —musitó, el pelinegro, mirándola de pies a cabeza—. Vaya, tú ya estás lista.

—Por supuesto, sólo faltas tú —sonrió altanera, Temari.

—A ti te gusta ir siempre un paso adelante que yo —espetó fastidiado, el estratega.

—Ya, Shikamaru, déjate de charlar y ve a bañarte.

—Tsk, problemática —susurró fastidiado, el moreno—. Hey…, espera mujer, no te vayas, por favor, necesito una toalla.

La mujer quien ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, se giró sobre los talones y se devolvió hacia su guardarropa.

—Puedes ir también a buscar mi mochila que está en la otra habitación.

—Sí… ¿algo más? —habló, la rubia, enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm… creo que no, gracias.

—Iré por la mochila —espetó, la kunoichi, mientras salía de la habitación—, te la dejaré sobre la cama y de ahí bajaré.

—Entonces, me apuraré.

.

.

.

—Oye, Gaara, no creo que ese par baje muy luego—espetó fastidiado, el castaño, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa—, así que no esperemos más y comencemos a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

—Kankuro, con suerte llevas cinco minutos sentado —espetó, el pelirrojo, con nula expresión en su rostro—. Esperemos unos cinco minutos más.

—Pero se enfriará —reclamó, el marionetista.

—Cómo tan hambriento, Kankuro —interrumpió, Temari, ingresando al comedor.

—Buenos días, hermanita—habló con sorna, el castaño—, no pensé que Nara te soltara… perdón, las sábanas te soltaran tan pronto.

—Buenos días, Gaara —articuló, Temari, sentándose, al lado del menor—, no escuchaste ese zumbido, creo que tenemos un insecto en casa, hay que comprar algún insecticida para eliminarlo.

—Vaya, Temari, amaneciste de buen humor —sonrió divertido, Kankuro —le agradeceré a mi cuñado que te haya quitado esa cara de amargada con la que amaneces a diario.

—¡Cállate idiota! —alzó la voz, la rubia, colocándose rápidamente de pie.

—Cálmense, los dos —habló pausadamente, el pelirrojo, mirando a su hermana, primero y después, al castaño— no podemos tomar un día desayuno tranquilos. Tenemos un invitado que debe estar por bajar. Ya no son niños, compórtense como los adultos que son, como los jounin de élite que son.

Ambos hermanos se sintieron avergonzados por dar un espectáculo en frente del menor, ya que era la primera vez que sentían que éste les llamaba la atención.

—Ella fue la comenzó.

—Tú comenzaste imbécil.

—Temari… —interrumpió, Gaara, dirigiendo su mirada a ésta —Shikamaru, ¿ya viene?, ¿o comenzamos sin él?

—Gaara, no creo que Nara baje pronto—espetó burlesco, el marionetista —. Temari no debió dejarlo dormir en toda la noche.

—Si sigues hablando estupideces —refunfuñó, Temari, frunciendo el ceño—, te cerraré la boca de un sólo golpe.

—Por favor, compórtense —articuló sereno, Gaara.

—Buenos día, disculpen la demora —saludó algo nervioso, el pelinegro, ya que desde la planta alta podía oír las voces de Kankuro y Temari —, ¿sucede algo?

—Nara, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti —espetó con sarcasmo, el castaño, mientras sonreía—. ¡Y esa cara hombre!, te veo derrotado…, pero no te quedes parado y toma asiento.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru, ¿todo bien? —musitó con cara de póker, el pelirrojo.

—Sí… eso creo —respondió, el moreno, entre dubitativo y extrañado. El rostro de Gaara no decía mucho, pero el de los otros, sí. _—Mendokusai —pensó para sí._

—Bueno, comencemos, sino esto se enfriará —artículo, Kankuro, tomando los palillos para comer.

Temari enarcó una ceja, desconfiada, pero como vio que su hermano mediano, ignoraba a todos, dedicándose sólo a comer, bajó la guardia, y empezó a degustar la comida.

Tanto Gaara como Shikamaru, al sentir la paz en el ambiente, decidieron también probar bocado.

.

.

.

Luego de quince minutos comiendo en total tranquilidad, el castaño rompió el silencio.

—Oye, Nara, al parecer te hizo bien comer —espetó, Kankuro, con sorna—, porque con la cara que apareciste hace un rato…

—Supongo que era por la resaca de anoche —musitó un poco avergonzado, Shikamaru, pero sabía lo burlesco que era Kankuro, así que no le quedaba otra más que aguantar. Aunque igual estaba algo inquieto, ya que no sabía con qué otra barbaridad podría salir, el castaño—, creo que anoche se me pasó la mano.

—No fue tanto, hombre, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a beber —continuó, el marionetista, mirando fijo a Shikamaru, no quería perderse detalle de sus expresiones—, pero si duermes como corresponde, te recuperarás casi al cien por ciento. Lo que pasa que en tu caso, cierta persona no te dejo dormir.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —refunfuñó, Temari, roja hasta las orejas.

—Me importa, hermanita, ya que anoche te aprovechaste de una persona que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos —prosiguió con seriedad, el castaño, desviando su mirada hacia ella—, y más encima, es el embajador de otra aldea, no sabes que eso puede acarrear una guerra.

—Kankuro, deja de hablar estupideces —espetó furibunda, la rubia, golpeando la mesa.

—No son estupideces, Temari —atentaste en contra una autoridad del país del fuego, ¿cierto Gaara?

—Técnicamente, Kankuro, tiene razón —acotó, el pelirrojo, inexpresivo como siempre, mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Tú también, Gaara —habló indignada, la kunoichi,

—Sólo estoy respondiendo lo que, Kankuro, preguntó —musitó sin alterarse, el pelirrojo.

—No vas a decir nada, Shikamaru —espetó enojada, Temari, tratando de que éste interviniera.

—Ella… ella no me ha torturado, ni se ha aprovechado de mí —musitó avergonzado, el moreno, desviando la mirada, mientras se tocaba la nuca —, todo lo que me ha hecho ha sido bajo mi consentimiento.

—¡Shikamaru! —espetó entre avergonzada y molesta, la rubia. El comentario de su novio había sido muy amplio, y ésta no fue capaz de soportar las miradas de sus hermanos, por lo que bajó su mirada hacia la mesa.

—Oye, Temari, no te sientas mal —continuó, Kankuro, tratando de empatizar con su hermana—. Tú sabes que a mí me gusta fastidiarte, me gusta pelear contigo, es costumbre. Cómo voy a extrañar estas discusiones cuando te cases.

—¿Cuándo me case? —preguntó extrañada, Temari, alzando la vista, para luego, mirar a su hermano mediano —, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Oye, Nara, ¿todavía no has hablado con ella? —inquirió, el castaño, mirándolo fijamente

—No he tenido tiempo —acotó incómodo, el estratega, tomando un sorbo de té de su taza.

—Con suerte, Temari, te ha dejado respirar —espetó con sorna, marionetista.

—¡Kankuro! —chilló irritada, la rubia.

—Hermanita, tú sabes que no puedo evitarlo —continuó irónicamente, el castaño—. Anoche mientras bebía con Nara en el bar, conversamos algunas cosas que te involucraban, pero no te contaré más, porque no me corresponde.

—Ahora, no te corresponde —articuló con ironía, la kunoichi, para luego fruncir el ceño—, si te has reído de mí durante todo el bendito desayuno.

—Temari, no sigamos con más rencillas, no te conviene —prosiguió burlesco, Kankuro—. Ah, Gaara, antes que se me olvide, te quería comentar algo que pasó esta madrugada.

Shikamaru y Temari se pusieron tensos ante el comentario de Kankuro, sabían que los dichos de éste, podría hacerles pasar un mal rato frente al pelirrojo.

—Dime, Kankuro —musitó, Gaara, después de ser un mero espectador de la última trifulca.

—El sillón marrón de la sala está malo, tiene un lado muy hundido, yo creo que se le rompió algo.

—¿El sillón grande?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Estaba bueno hace dos días atrás, cuando me senté en él.

—Pero, ya no.

—bah, ¿Qué raro?

—Quiero cambiarlo por otro similar.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos—interrumpió, Temari, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se ponía de pie—. Kankuro, ¿lavarías la loza por mí?, yo la lavo la próxima vez.

—No hay problema, hermanita —respondió con ironía, el castaño—sigue atendiendo a tu invitado. Haré como que no estás en casa y no interrumpiré nada, te lo prometo.

A Temari le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro, pero ella sabía cómo era su querido hermano, no la dejaría de molestar hasta que desapareciera de su alcance. _—Kankuro, te juro que algún día te aplastaré como una sabandija_ — _pensó irritada, la rubia._

—Gracias, Kankuro —le sonrió cínicamente, la kunoichi.

—Vamos, Shikamaru —espetó con tranquilidad, la mujer, desviando la mirada hacia su novio.

—Sí…, gracias por todo —acotó, el moreno, con un sutil sonrojo en el rostro —. Nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos —respondieron al unísono, el castaño y el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

La pareja se encaminó en silencio hacia la habitación de la kunoichi. Una vez adentro, Shikamaru, se sacó las sandalias y se lanzó como costal de papas sobre la cama. Estaba realmente cansado, necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, ya había pasado un par de minutos y Temari, nada que hablaba. Era extraño para Shikamaru que ella no emitiera palabra, él desde que se tiró en la cama esperaba sus regaños, pero eso no había sucedido.

El estratega abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia apoyada en la puerta, estaba como ida, se notaba que su mente divagaba en otro mundo. Éste se sentó en la cama y carraspeó, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Te sucede algo, mujer? —preguntó, el pelinegro, mirando a su novia con detenimiento —, desde que entramos al dormitorio has actuado extraña, muy callada diría yo.

—Estaba pensado en lo que dijo Kankuro —respondió, la rubia, fijando sus orbes en los ojos marrones de su novio.

—Kankuro, dijo muchas cosas —acotó serio, Shikamaru, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos aguamarina—, específicamente, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Él dijo que cuando me casara iba extrañarme —articuló, la kunoichi, levemente sonrojada—, luego él te preguntó, si habías hablado conmigo.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su novia, además debía agregar que ese sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, la hacía ver adorable.

—Acércate, Temari —musitó, el moreno, señalándole que se sentara a su lado.

La rubia se acercó en silencio y se sentó donde él le indicó. Ella tenía sus manos sobre sus muslos y su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar del piso. El moreno sabía que ella adoptaba esa actitud sólo cuando estaba nerviosa; era increíble el cambio que presentaba ésta, ante temas relacionados a ellos como pareja.

—Anoche, entre trago y trago, Kankuro me preguntó si me aburría eso de ir y venir entre Konoha y Suna —prosiguió, Shikamaru, en su tono cansino, mirando a la rubia de reojo—, yo le respondí que era cansador, pero era la única forma de poder verte y estar contigo. Además, le dije, que tú hacías lo mismo, cada vez que podías. —Ante mi repuesta, él dijo que había una solución para terminar con ese paseo entre aldeas —el pelinegro, hizo una pausa y continuó, no sin antes posar su mano sobre la de Temari —y esa solución, era casándonos. A lo que yo, luego le respondí, que estaba seriamente evaluando esa idea, desde hace varios días atrás, pero primero, tenía que conversarlo contigo.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de Shikamaru. Él quería casarse con ella, pese a ser como es: una mujer mandona, buena para regañar y andar discutiendo, terca, altanera, entre otros defectos. Ese hombre la amaba de verdad, y no tenía duda de aquello. Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas de tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

—Yo si quiero casarme contigo —espetó con seguridad, la kunoichi, girando su rostro para chocar con los únicos ojos marrones que le hacían perder el juicio —, pero no me lo has pedido como corresponde.

Shikamaru se sintió un estúpido ante los dichos de su novia, en realidad no se lo había pedido como corresponde, sólo lo había hecho a modo de comentario.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —musitó, el moreno, desviando su mirada hacia al lado, pero en cosa de segundo, enfocó nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella —. Temari, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, vago idiota, sí —respondió feliz, Temari, abalanzando sobre el pelinegro. Éste por inercia la abrazó, se sentía feliz al igual que ella.

Shikamaru se separó lentamente de ella, bajo su rostro al mismo nivel que el de ésta, y besó sus labios.

—Mujer, ahora, ¿me dejas dormir un rato? —susurró, el estratega, luego de separar sus labios de los de la rubia—, sólo necesito un par de horas para estar como nuevo. En la tarde o mañana, podemos comenzar a planear la boda.

—Está bien, vago —espetó, Temari, no muy convencida de sus palabras—, dejaré que duermas un rato.

El moreno se acomodó feliz en la cama, necesita unas horas de descanso, pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos, escuchó ciertas palabras que lo pusieron tenso.

—Shikamaru, me haces un espacio para acostarme —musitó serena, la rubia—yo también voy a dormir un rato.

El pelinegro le dejó un espacio para que ella se acostara, y cerró los ojos, pero en fondo de su ser, sabía que no dormiría nada, ya que aquella maléfica mujer que yacía a su lado, de un momento a otro, lo tentaría de alguna forma.

Pasaron unos segundos, y la rubia juntó su espalda con el brazo del estratega, quien yacía acostado boca arriba.

—Me abrazas —susurró con pereza, la kunoichi.

Shikamaru giró su cuerpo y la abrazó por la espalda, eso le parecía sospechoso, pero el sueño era más grande, así que acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

Estaba comenzando a dormirse, cuando de repente sintió como el trasero de su novia se movía repetidamente sobre su miembro. Ese movimiento reiterativo no era mera casualidad, no; era hecho con ahínco, con ganas de calentar. El cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó, ¡cómo no!, si la mujer se frotaba contra él de manera tan ardiente. Shikamaru trató de mantenerse quieto, sin abrir los ojos; no quería sucumbir ante ella, no tan pronto, pero la muy astuta, sabía muy bien como encender su líbido. Esos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre su miembro ya inhiesto, lo estaban matando, lo prendían cada vez más, lo que significaba que no aguantaría mucho.

En un rápido movimiento, Shikamaru, giró el cuerpo de la mujer dejándola de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras él quedó sobre el trasero de ésta.

—Te gusta jugar sucio, mujer —susurró entre dientes, el moreno, desatándole el obi, para luego, bajarles las bragas—. Desde de un principio supe tus intenciones.

—A ti gusta que haga este tipo de fechorías —musitó sensualmente, la kunoichi, sacándose el kimono y el sujetador para luego tirarlo al piso. Después de eso, acomodó sus brazos y cara sobre el colchón, mientras elevaba más su trasero—, sino me hubiese dicho que querías dormir solo.

Shikamaru miraba la postura de la rubia, quien movía el trasero de forma pecaminosa, esa mujer era terrible, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en fornicar, era cierto lo que decía Kankuro, con suerte lo dejaría respirar.

Rápidamente, el pelinegro se deshizo de sus prendas de vestir, quedando como Kamisama lo trajo al mundo.

—Shika-kun, te estoy esperando —musitó, Temari, en un tono lujurioso, lo que provocó que la erección del moreno se endureciera aún más.

—No tendré piedad contigo, mujer —susurró con falsa arrogancia, el estratega, tomándola firme por las caderas, mientras ubicaba su erección en la entrada de la hendidura de ésta—, recibirás tu castigo por no dejarme dormir.

—Castígame, Shika-kun, cas…—la rubia no alcanzó terminar la frase, ya que de pronto, sintió como ese duro pedazo de carne se introducía velozmente por su húmeda cavidad, lo que la hizo apretar los dientes, y luego, gemir de placer—. Ayyy… Shikamaru, que rico.

—Por Kami, mujer, estás tan caliente —susurró jadeante, el pelinegro, saliendo casi en su totalidad del interior de la kunoichi, para luego arremeter de golpe, comenzando así con sus rápidas y duras embestidas.

—Es tu culpa, Shika-kun, tú me colocas así —gimió con frenesí, Temari, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, a la vez, que se mordía el labio inferior. Podía sentir como cada embestida llegaba hasta el fondo de su hendidura, tocando algún punto sensible que la hacía excitarse cada vez más.

—No me digas así, problemática, que me calientas más —musitó con la voz entrecortada, el moreno, tomándola firme por cintura, mientras arremetía con más fuerza por esa resbalosa y caliente cavidad. El lado animal de éste había aflorado, ya no lo podía parar.

—Más rápido, Shika-kun…, más rápido —pidió entre gemidos, Temari, sintiendo enseguida un cambio de ritmo en las estocadas, lo que la hizo nuevamente apretar los dientes.

—Problemática insaciable, eso es lo que eres —la voz del pelinegro apenas era audible entre jadeo y jadeo—, te gusta que te den duro y parejo.

La velocidad de las embestidas iba en aumento, al igual que el sudor y los gemidos de la pareja. Cada arremetida del estratega, producía una fricción exquisita en ambos cuerpos, excitándolos cada vez más, calentándolos más y más.

—Por favor…, necesito…necesito cambiar de posición —musitó jadeante, la kunoichi, con la respiración entre cortada—, sino… sino, no voy a aguantar.

—No, mujer —acotó con dificultad, Shikamaru, con la respiración acelerada —. Recuerda que esto es tu castigo por no dejarme dormir.

A Temari le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, lo que era un indicio que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. El pelinegro se percató de aquello, por lo que arremetió con más fuerza por la húmeda hendidura, pudiendo sentir como él también se acercaba al tan ansiado orgasmo.

—Me voy a correr…, vago.

—Ya casi llego…, problemática.

Sólo un par de embestidas más, bastaron para que el cuerpo de Temari se estremeciera por completo, contrayendo sus paredes vaginales alrededor de la erección del pelinegro. Esa sensación exquisita produjo un corte circuito en el cuerpo y en la mente de Shikamaru, provocando que éste rápidamente vertiera su cálida esencia en ella.

El moreno exhausto soltó la cintura de la rubia y lentamente sacó su miembro de la cavidad de ésta, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego tomó a la mujer por las caderas y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, Shikamaru, se acostó al lado de su novia y la atrajo hacia a él para besarla. La besó con amor, con devoción. No fue un beso acelerado, ni tampoco uno lento, fue un beso perfecto para sellar el arrebatado acto que hace unos segundos atrás, había finalizado. Luego de saborear sus bocas, se quedaron abrazados. Ambos todavía estaban cansados, con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, pero estaban felices.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, el pelinegro, rompió el abrazo para sentarse en la cama.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué se te perdió? —preguntó, la rubia, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Busco la sábana para taparme, porque voy a dormir —respondió, el moreno, cogiendo la sábana y tapándose —. Supongo que ahora me dejarás, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, vago —sonrió sutilmente, la kunoichi, tapándose también—; no te molestaré.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso, el estratega.

—Voy a dormir, igual que tú —ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, aquí, en mi cama.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, la miraba no muy convencido.

—No te preocupes, respetaré tu espacio personal —espetó, la rubia, con falso enfado

—Puede que lo respetes ahora, pero cuando despierte, no lo harás —musitó fastidiado, Shikamaru.

La mujer sonrió de forma maligna y se giró para darle la espalda.

—Cuando llegue ese momento, ya habrás recuperado tus fuerzas, shinobi —exclamó con sorna, la kunoichi—, así que no te quejes.

—Tsk, problemática.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Avísenme los que usan la aplicación de fanfiction por celular, para responderles por ese medio, ya que me he dado cuenta que las personas que me escriben PM por esa aplicación, sólo puedo leer sus PM por ahí, no son visibles en la página convencional.**

 **No olviden mandar reviews, son motivadores para seguir escribiendo.**

 **PD: Fiorelaa91 y Lirio-Shikatema, no se pierdan, las extraños T-T**

 **Espero que tengas un lindo domingo y buen inicio de semana. Abrazos y besos.**


End file.
